You Are the Answer to the Question I Asked (In Another Life)
by lauryne7878
Summary: It's January 2019, and Deeks is hitting a very important birthday. Kensi has some surprises in store for our favorite surfing detective. (Very) slight angst, heaps of fluff, and just a hint of naughty fun. Rated T to be safe, but on the mild side.


_**Author's Note:**__ Happy Valentine's everyone! This is my contribution to densiprompts over on Tumblr - the prompt was "milestone birthday" as submitted by promiseyoullbepatientwithme. It's set a few years in the future and presumes an established Densi. It also assumes that Deeks' father was born in 1959 (as opposed to the impossible date that the show gave us which would have made him only ten when Deeks was born). The title is from a song lyric by the amazing band __**Tired Pony**__. Hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own any of it...not a single iota. Siiiigh._

* * *

><p><strong>January 8, 2019<strong>

The bedroom of the small, funky bungalow was quiet – which was not really all that surprising given the early hour. Sunshine had just barely begun to spill through the pale blue curtains that framed the room's wide window, dappling the interior with a soft glow.

Kensi blinked, slowly surfacing from her typically deep sleep as she turned onto her other side in an attempt to escape the room's persistently increasing brightness. It was Saturday, and she was definitely _not _ready to get up yet. As she moved, her left hand slid absently across the empty half of the bed beside her. Her engagement ring caught and refracted the sunlight, sending little shards of rainbow-edged light bouncing around the room. The sheets were cool under her palm, and as she lay there and listened intently she realized that she couldn't hear the sounds of Deeks moving about anywhere in the house. Even Monty's usual early morning shuffling and snuffling was absent.

Based on the temperature of the sheets and how _very _quiet and still the rest of the house was, Kensi guessed that Deeks and his canine buddy had already been gone for quite some time. She wasn't concerned though. _It's a bit early for it, but he's off surfing for sure_, she thought to herself sleepily. _He'll be back soon…_

She snuggled herself more deeply into the sheets and pulled the light comforter up over herself as well. The early January weather was cool by L.A. standards and without Deeks' lanky form curled around her as it usually was at this hour, she felt the chill a bit more keenly than she might have otherwise.

Satisfied that she'd cocooned herself thoroughly, Kensi drifted back to sleep with thoughts of how they'd probably spend their Saturday floating through her mind. They had a few of their regular weekend errands to take care of in the afternoon, but Kensi smiled as she thought about the special surprises she had planned for Deeks. _I hope he'll be happy about them…_

* * *

><p>A few miles away, the sun was also rising over Heavens. Being the middle of winter, the swell wasn't great, but Deeks had caught a few decent waves already that morning. The beach wasn't too crowded, given the season, but there were a few other diehards about – most of them were at least passingly familiar faces to Deeks though he was careful not to frequent this particular stretch of sand often enough anymore to be overly well-known to them. <em>One of Sam's lasting lessons<em>, he mused as he observed some of the other surfers riding one of the smaller of the morning's swells.

He'd settled a little while ago, paddling out a ways and sitting on his board to watch the others for a bit before heading in. Monty was lolling in a comfortable spot on the sand, having already had his fill of nosing about and running – well, at his age more like trotting – up and down the beach while Deeks had been surfing.

It was a short leap from thinking about how his beloved dog had slowed down as he'd gotten older to thinking about what the day was. He knew he should head home to Kensi soon – she'd probably already woken up and noticed his absence – but he needed just a little while longer to himself. He'd been aware of it for weeks now, the knowledge hovering at the periphery of his consciousness, yet somehow this morning it all crashed down on him like a ton of bricks.

_Forty_, he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. _Forty today, the big 4-0. Kinda hard to believe it_.

That was kind of the thing – he _couldn't_ really believe it. And it wasn't a vanity thing – though he could just _hear_Kensi's voice in his head right now, teasing him about being worried that he was going to start losing muscle tone and finding gray hairs, but it wasn't that at _all_.

Well. Maybe a little bit. But not for the most part.

_Ol'Gordo never made it to forty_. The thought had come to him a little while earlier, asserting itself with a sudden clarity that shocked him so much it immobilized him for a few seconds. The lapse in attention had almost gotten him knocked off his board mid-wave before he'd regrouped and finished riding it in to the shoreline. Even now, after he'd had a chance to reflect on it for a bit, he was still trying to wrap his mind around that deceptively simple fact. His father – the shadow that had hung over him his entire life, the weight he'd almost always carried between his shoulder blades, the force that had driven him on to do more, do better, be _different_ – would now forever be younger than him. Even if he got killed working their next case – not that he was looking to fulfill that morbid line of thought – it would still be true. The man that had dominated his mostly miserable childhood – and the phantom presence that had followed him in all the years since – was frozen in time at the age of 39.

Deeks had never really realized until just now that he'd been waiting for this birthday for practically his whole life. _Well, maybe specifically __**this**__ birthday only since Hetty told me how old he was when he died_, he amended, narrowing his eyes and gazing out over the waves at a flock of gulls that was wheeling and dipping on the strengthening breeze. _But somewhere in my subconscious, I think I was always waiting for the day I knew for sure that we wouldn't have a single thing in common, not even our age…I think somehow I was always waiting to be positive I'd outlived him…outlasted him._

Maybe it shouldn't make such a difference. Maybe to someone else it wouldn't. But to him, it was like the final pieces of some gigantic puzzle had finally slotted into place. He didn't know if he could explain it fully, not even to Kensi, though he knew that if anyone could possibly understand she would come the closest.

He tilted his head back, letting the rays of the rising sun wash over him and sink into him, warming him through and through. He'd been good before today. He'd been great, even. He really enjoyed his work, he had good friends, a loyal – if ancient – dog, and he and Kensi were as amazing together as he'd always hoped they would be back when he'd dared to imagine it all those years ago now. But today…today he felt relieved of a burden he hadn't truly even realized he'd still been carrying. Today he felt completely, and irrevocably, _free_.

He couldn't contain the joyful laugh that burst from him then, and he leaned forward on his board, preparing to paddle out and catch one more wave before heading back home to Kensi. If he guessed correctly, he still probably had enough time to pick up coffee and doughnuts on the way back, grab a shower, _and_ walk Monty before she was truly ready to be up and coherent for the day. That likely being the case, he savored every moment of the last wave, drawing out the ride and letting himself enjoy the flow of it. Simply reveling in feeling the connection to both the board and the water.

A few minutes later, he'd finished surfing and returned to his car, securing his board to the roof-rack before settling into the driver's seat and heading for one of their favorite coffee shops. As he drove, his thoughts turned to his – probably still sleeping – fiancée. _I wonder if Kensi thinks she's really kept the party she's planned a secret from me…_

* * *

><p>"That," he murmurs as she fumbles with her keys, trying to unlock their front door without dropping them or the cake box that she's clutching in her other hand, "was an amazing party, Kens."<p>

"Yeah?" she smiles, looking back at him over her shoulder even as she feels his arms slide around her waist. "Even if you totally weren't surprised like you were supposed to be?" Their eyes meet, and when she sees the unrepentant and mischievous twinkle in his, her smile turns into a smirk.

"What can I say?" He shrugs, gently jostling her and accidentally foiling her second attempt to get the door open. Amusement colors his voice as he continues, tilting his head close enough that she can feel the exhalations of his breath against her ear. "I may not be a detective anymore, but I can still detect."

Finally, she gets the door unlocked – it had been a shameful effort, really, for someone who can pick a lock as well as she can. _Maybe I'd have been better off with my pick than the actual keys. Although, _she thinks as the weight of the cake box reminds her that that would've been impractical given their current situation,_ I __**would've**__needed both hands free for that, it's true._ It was also moot now, as they moved inside the house, walking with only a slight bit of shuffling awkwardness as Deeks seemed unwilling to let go of her.

"Well, _Agent_ Deeks, I'm glad it lived up to expectations – even if it wasn't a surprise," she says, slipping out of his arms and depositing the box and her keys on the hall table before turning to face him and stepping back into his personal space. She attempts to school her features into her best innocent expression, but she knows she's failing – she can feel the grin tugging the corners of her mouth inexorably upwards. "I wonder…" she trails off, her expression morphing from mock innocence to mock thoughtfulness in the blink of an eye, "…if you can detect any other surprises tonight?"

Their eyes meet and she holds his gaze unblinkingly for the space of a few heartbeats, the awareness that is always simmering between them flaring fully to life. She can see that he's about to speak, but before he can utter whatever innuendo-laden retort he'd come up with she moves forward, pressing her mouth to his for a long, languid kiss. By the time they break apart, panting, a few moments later, his tie has been loosened and she's got his shirt untucked so that she can slide her hands underneath it and explore. He's done a bit of exploring of his own as her dress seems to be hanging a bit more loosely on her shoulders and now that she's paying attention, she can feel his fingertips tracing slow, haphazard circles down her spine as far as the half-undone zipper will allow.

Regretfully pulling back from him, she smiles a wide, slow smile. "Hold that thought," she sucks in a deep breath and steps back a bit further to help her resist just giving in and kissing him again. _That won't do…not yet._ She looks over at the hall table and gestures to the box she'd left there. "Why don't you put that away, and take Monty for a quick walk," she murmurs as she starts to walk backwards towards their bedroom. "That ought to give me enough time."

"Enough time?" he questions, brow furrowing. "Enough time for…for what…exactly?"

She can see that he's still a bit dazed from what they'd just been doing and she almost takes pity on him and divulges her last surprise of the night, but she can't. She's planned all of this so carefully, and she's _this_ close to pulling it off – she can't just let all her hard work go to waste now. With that thought in mind, she just tilts her head at him, eyebrow quirking up in an almost challenging fashion. "The sooner you get back, the sooner you'll find out…"

* * *

><p>Deeks can only stare after her in shock as she disappears down the hallway, hair ruffled, dress askew, looking absolutely gorgeous and it would be perfect if it weren't for the fact that she was walking <em>away<em> from him when they'd just been happily making out like teenagers up against the front door. _Nope, haven't got a clue what just happened here…_

"That was uncalled for!" he shouts after her, but the only response he gets is her muted laughter through their bedroom door. Sighing, he picks up the cake box and takes it into the kitchen and puts it away in the fridge, figuring he might as well do what she'd asked – he moves as quickly as possible, eager to get back to where they'd been before she'd interrupted them. He whistles for Monty and they set off for what Deeks figures must be the slowest walk the dog has ever taken – though he's not sure whether to chalk that up to Monty's advanced age or his own impatience to get back to Kensi.

_Finally_ they return to the bungalow and Deeks lets Monty off his leash, reaching down to scratch the always faithful mutt between the ears. "Sorry if I rushed you, buddy. Hope you can forgive me," he says softly to the dog, who whines at him and shakes himself before wandering off towards his bed in the corner of the living room. Deeks shrugs to himself. "Close enough."

He moves down the hallway, approaching the door to the bedroom which is still closed. Guessing that whatever Kensi's up to, she probably doesn't want him to just barge in, he raps lightly on the door with his knuckles. "Kens?"

There is the sound of movement from inside, followed by a brief pause, before he hears her voice. "Okay…c'mon in." She's speaking more softly than usual and he thinks she might sound a little bit nervous, but dismisses it as just a side-effect of the closed door muffling her words. Twisting the knob, he pushes the door and lets it swing inward.

The sight that greets him on the other side is enough to make his jaw drop and all the breath leave him in a_whoosh_. Kensi's standing directly in front of him, hands clasped behind her, in nothing but the killer heels she'd been wearing at his party, and his favorite blue two-toned raglan shirt. The effect is simple, but thoroughly stunning.

"You've definitely managed to surprise me this time, Kens," he murmurs with a grin. _And, actually, my shirt might not be quite __**all**__ she's wearing,_ he thinks to himself. His eyes skim over her quickly, drinking her in from head to toe and back again, and he can see the thin straps of…_something_…where the soft jersey is slipping off her shoulder. The position of her arms, where they're tucked behind her, also brings the hem up a bit and he thinks he sees a little lace peeping out, but before he can step closer and find out for himself she catches his attention by clearing her throat gently.

"Um," she says quietly, and his gaze snaps back to her face, seeing that his earlier guess had been correct, she _is_nervous. "That's…this…isn't the surprise. Not exactly. Well…part of it…but…" she stumbles over the words, hands fidgeting behind her back.

He frowns slightly at that – he's confused, and aroused, and confused about whether he's _supposed_ to be aroused right now or not. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he decides to try the direct approach and hope that Kensi will start making sense. "Okaaay," he says slowly, "if you're not the surprise – which, not gonna lie, you kind of _seem_ like you are – then can you give me a hint about it?"

She takes a deep breath and looks up at him quickly before speaking. "D'you remember a conversation we had…it was a long time ago now…about horoscopes?" Her fidgeting increases slightly as she continues. "It was during that case with the bomb on the…"

"…on the train, yeah, I remember," he finishes the thought for her and continues. "It was something about Capricorns and Leos driving each other crazy, but –"

He never gets the chance to go on because she's nodding, a look of relief – presumably that he'd remembered – sweeping over her face. At the same moment, she brings her hands from behind her back and he realizes that they weren't just clasped there – she'd been holding something that she apparently hadn't wanted him to see right away. Looking down, he sees a tiny, plush lion clutched in her right hand. More importantly, he notices that the little lion has something that appears to be a baby's rattle attached to its stuffed paw. Instantly, his breath_whooshes_ out of him again, but this time for a completely different reason. He looks up at Kensi's face, searching her eyes and seeing that her nerves have been mostly replaced with a joy that matches the expression he knows is on his own face.

She waggles the toy at him a bit and asks, "how does having another Leo around the house sound?"

He can't help but laugh, the sound tinged with both wonder and disbelief. "It sounds amazing." Their shaky smiles also match as he wraps his arms around her and reels her in close. "Just try not to gang up on me too often, okay?"

She laughs then. Her real, free and easy laugh. The laugh he loves to try to bring out of her as often as he can. Shaking her head, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I make no such promises, goat boy."

He leans in then, capturing her laughter with a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Later, Kensi is snort-snoring happily against his shoulder and Deeks watches her, still not quite ready to sleep himself. The moonlight is splashing into the room through the curtains they'd forgotten to close in the midst of their earlier activities, illuminating everything it touches. Their discarded clothes litter the floor, visible in the bright light, and perched on top of the nightstand on his side of the bed, the little lion is also lit up with an incandescent glow. As his gaze rests on it, his mind casts back over everything that has happened today – his realizations from the beach that morning, the amazing party Kensi had thrown him with all of their friends present to celebrate, and the complete and total surprise she'd given him when they'd gotten home.<p>

A baby. _Their_ baby. Part of him is still having trouble believing it. Part of him is terrified. But mostly, he is honestly happier than he can remember being in a very, _very_ long time.

As his eyes finally slide closed and sleep begins to overtake him, one last thought drifts through his mind.

**Best. Birthday. Ever…**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
